


Time

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Jack thinks he will have plenty of time to tell Will he may be interested in more then a casual friendship. After their journey to rescue Elizabeth he seems to notice that Will’s not as interested as he makes himself out to be.

Then suddenly time seems to be coming quickly to an end because he is standing on this platform with a noose around his neck. It seems completely unreal and he distinctly thinks if he only had more time he would tell Will everything.

Then he does. Barely balanced on a sword, cut free, running to escape. His heart is trying to catch up with his mind as he plans his escape.

“Will,” he calls and everyone is looking at him quite suddenly. Maybe this is not the time. “Nice hat.”

Then he is gone, looking up from the water and seeing them kiss. His time has run out in a different way which makes his heart sink and shatter quite unexpectedly.


End file.
